Don't Say It
by Wynter Evergreen
Summary: It was only supposed to be a potions project...


disclaimer: JKR owns the characters

**Don't Say It**

**chapter 1**

It's not like he should have been surprised. He didn't put it past Snape to do something as horrible-despicable really- as this. But, nevertheless he didn't think he'd ever hear the words _Malfoy_, _Potter_, and _partners_ in the same sentence. It didn't help that it was a Monday morning as well.

"I feel bad for you, I really do. That's just rough mate, really rough. I think I'd have hexed the bloody git if I were you." Ron said, sending a nasty glance towards the potion master's desk.

Harry stared down at his desk and said nothing, fearing that he would indeed hex someone if he dared open his mouth.

Hermione patted his hand. "It's only for this week, the project's due on Friday. You'll be fine Harry. It's not like you have to become friends with him or anything." She glanced over at Malfoy who sat with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. "He doesn't look too happy about it either."

Harry looked up from his desk and shook his head. "But why?" He said, exasperated. "I thought we didn't have to worry about stuff like this…bloody hell, I thought the git was Snape's prized student!"

Hermione shrugged. "It must be some kind of punishment or something." She replied.

Harry snorted and continued staring down at his desk, which he continued to do the rest of the class. He couldn't get over the fact that Snape actually expected him and _Malfoy _to work together. Like that could ever happen.

When the class was over, and they were on their way out, Harry heard someone calling his name. It was Malfoy. He told Ron and Hermione that he'd catch up with them later and he reluctantly walked up to Malfoy.

"Listen Malfoy-"

"No you listen, Potter." Malfoy interrupted. "I am not doing this project with you." He spat.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "That's fine with me." He said through clenched teeth. "I'd rather get an F than look at your ugly mug for any longer than I have to."

With that he turned and walked away, leaving Malfoy glaring after him.

"Harry, you _have _to do the project!" Hermione said for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Ron looked up from his plate. "Hermione, could you just _shut up_. I'm trying to enjoy my lunch here."He continued to eat, mumbling.

She had been trying to convince Harry to suck it up and do the project since they had sat down for dinner. She wasn't making much progress. Harry sat there eating his lunch and ignored her.

"Harry, look at me!" She said, punching his shoulder. "You _cannot_ afford to not do this project; you need to do well in potions."

Harry could see the concern in her eyes and he almost felt guilty about making her worry, almost. He sighed and put down his fork. "I can't do this project with him Hermione. He is a git, and even if I did agree to do it with him, we'd probably kill each other before the end of it."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine then." She said. "I'll just have to take this into my own hands." She glared at Harry as she stood up.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Harry asked.

He realized too late that she was walking towards the Slytherin table. He did not like where this was going. He stood up quickly, causing his plate to clatter on the table. Suddenly, the Great Hall became quiet. Everyone was watching.

She was not going to do what he thought she was, she _couldn't_. But she did. She walked right up to Malfoy and tapped him on the shoulder. She stood back with her arms crossed as he slowly turned around. He regarded her with a look which Harry supposed he would give a clump of dirt. It made his blood boil.

"What do you want, mudblood?" Draco demanded.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "You and Harry are going to do this project together. You both need to stop acting like children and just do it." She said, her voice unwavering.

Draco stood up and walked closer to her. "Oh yeah?" he chuckled. "And do you really think that I'm going to listen to you, you filthy little-"

"Shut it, Malfoy!" Harry yelled as he walked over and stood next to Hermione.

Draco snorted. "What are you going to do?" He asked, smirking at Harry.

Harry was about a second away from reaching for his wand, but before he could, Snape appeared next to them. He grabbed both Harry and Draco by their collars, and proceeded to drag them towards the door. Harry could feel everyone's eyes on them as they were dragged roughly out the doors of the great hall. Well, at least everyone had something to gossip about now, he thought as people began whispering.

Once the doors closed Snape let them go and barked, "My office, now."

They both obeyed silently, because they both knew if they said anything at all, they would be in even bigger trouble than they were now. Their shoes on the stones made a rhythmic sound as they walked towards the dungeons and their shadows became more apparent as they descended deeper into the darker part of the castle. It was unnerving for Harry to be walking next to Malfoy and Snape. He felt like the odd one out, and he almost expected one of them to attack him.

He discreetly studied Malfoy out of the corner of his eye. Malfoy walked with strong gait, his back straight, and his hands resting in his pockets. His manner exuded confidence, which didn't surprise Harry very much. Malfoy stared straight ahead, his face unreadable.

Harry vaguely wondered what he looked like when he walked. But, before he could ponder that further, they reached Snape's classroom.

"Sit." Snape ordered, motioning to the two chairs in front of his desk. Harry and Draco sat.

Snape sat behind his desk, folded his hands, and stared at them. Harry supposed that he was trying to intimidate them.

After a few moments, Snape said, "I don't know why both of you feel that you are so above everyone else. I believe that both of you are under the delusion that you have special privileges. Tell me," he said leaning forward, "where did you get this ridiculous idea?" He glared at them, with fake concern in his black eyes.

"Sir, you couldn't possibly think that I would be willing to work with Potter." Malfoy said with disgust.

Harry began to say something, but Snape continued his speech.

"Mr. Malfoy, if I remember correctly, I am the professor and you are the student. Therefore, you will do what I tell you."

"But Sir-" Harry started

"You will work together," Snape interrupted, "you will finish the project, and you will get a decent grade. Do you understand me?"

Harry and Draco both nodded. There really was no future in arguing with him.

"If you don't," Snape continued, "you will both receive a month's worth of detention and you will serve it together."

Harry sighed. Knowing Snape, his detentions would probably be more dangerous than working on the project with Malfoy.

"So, you will do the project together?" Snape asked.

When neither of them answered, he continued glaring at them. Harry was surprised to find that Snape's stare was also unnerving. He had never found him particularly intimidating, but there was something different about being with him when the rest of the class wasn't there.

"Yes sir." Harry finally said, begrudgingly.

Snape looked at Malfoy questioningly. Malfoy nodded, his jaw clenched.

"Good." Snape said. "You may leave."

They stood up and Draco looked at Harry and scowled. For just the slightest moment, their eyes met. Harry saw some emotion pass through Draco's eyes, but it was gone so quickly that he couldn't identify it. They both turned away and walked out of Snape's classroom. Once again, not a word was said between them. But, something else unsettled Harry, for all that he could think about were captivating silver eyes.

* * *

Well, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and reviews are appreciated :). There will be more chapters to come, i'm just not sure how many...i'm not exactly certain where this is going, i just had the idea and i had to write it. So, thanks again for reading, and keep reading because this will lead to something...(i hope).

love, Wynter


End file.
